This acquisition shall provide the services for technical and scientific advice and the evaluation of the pulmonary research activities of the Baltimore Longitudinal Study of Aging (BLSA). The pulmonary studies are carried out at each visit on all consenting participants, and are a basic component of the study as they have been since the inception of the study in 1958. The services required involve both the existing data and those currently being collected. Current data must blend into one set of data information from existing pulmonary records which date back to early 1960's. The objectives of this contract are to: (1) assure scientifically valid longitudinal assessments of pulmonary function for the BLSA; (2) provide scientifically meaningful and acceptable reports of pulmonary function in relation to aging and age associated disease; and (3) facilitate collaborative scientific efforts among scientists who wish to relate other BLSA data to pulmonary research.